Black Cat
by BmaeDogGirl
Summary: Nepeta Leijon has been labeled as bad luck for years, ever since her small group of friends were involved in horrible accidents, horribly disabling them. Except for one, who had been killed. Now friendless and with her cousin in critical condition, Nepeta needs to help her deceased friend find closure, and maybe even find some new friends along the way.
1. Intro

Her phone began buzzing, flashing "YOU GOT A TEXT" in obnoxiously large letters. She didn't want to talk to anyone now, and she highly doubted anyone wanted to talk to her. But out of curiosity she opened the message.

_Nepeta, I'm s0 s0rry- AA_

Aradia? That was impossible, who did this bastard think they were? Well, they were going to get their ass kicked. As she reached to type out a reply, a thundering explosion sounded through the building, shaking the walls and floor.

She quickly dropped her phone and dashed out into the hallway. She ripped open her cousin's lab door and bonded down the stairs. She was greeted with a real life reenactment of her nightmares.

"EQUIUS!"


	2. Hospitals Are Not Happy Places

Nepeta peaked into her cousin's hospital room. It was ungodly white and clean. She looked over to her cousin's body laying the bed, it was as if nothing had happened and he was just taking a nap. But the bandages where the signature of reality. The doctors told her he was in a coma due to head trauma. Apparently a robot he was working on blew up, and she could figure out the rest.

Not wanting to disturb the perfection of the room, she walked away and decided to look at the rest of the hospital. As depressing as this place was, she didn't feel like it was right to leave just yet. She wandered around, said hello to some of the children and older folks who were stuck there. She walked around some more until she realized she was in the psychiatric ward. She hated this part of the hospital.

She pulled up her blue cat hoodie and started for the exit. It was time go home anyway. She stopped in her tracks when she heard some loud crashing behind her. She spun on her heel and saw one of the many people she did not want to see ever again. Sollux Captor, Aradia's boyfriend.

He was a mess, though he wasn't all that great when she last saw him either. His shirt was inside out, his pants were sagging and he only had one shoe on. He was yelling at some poor nurse when he caught sight of her. He started to stalk towards her. This was bad. Nepeta began to speed walk towards the door, but he managed to catch up to her.

He grabbed her wrist and violently yanked her around to face him. He towered over her with an expression of pained rage on his face.

"Sollux I'm so-"

"THUT UP! IT'TH YOUR FUCKING FAULT ANYWAY! IT'TH YOUR FAULT THHE WON'T LEAVE!" His lisp was worse than usual, he was really pissed. But what did he mean she won't leave?

"Sollux I'm sorry what happened! She was my friend too-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE? IT'TH ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT THHE'TH DEAD AND IT'TH YOUR FAULT SHE WON'T LEAVE!" At this point he had jerked her arm upward so that she had to stand on her toes. She was terrified. She had never seen him so angry before. He continued to yell at her about how it was 'her fault' until some of the nurses managed to pull him away. As they lead him back to his room, Nepeta could see that he was crying, no, sobbing.

That was too much. She tore out of the ward and through the lobby. She ran across asphalt and concrete but paid no mind to what was around her. All she could focus on what the rhythmic thumping of her backpack against her back and the blue and white blurs of her shoes as they dashed in and out of her downward view. She tried to keep the knot of guilt from forming in her stomach, but to no avail. Seeing Sollux so upset, and the fact he blamed _her, _it hurt. She knew what happened wasn't her fault. But she couldn't help but feel responsible.

Her panicked running was brought to a halt as a car horn sounded through the air. She looked up just in time to see the terrified face of a diver as his car collided with her body. The impact threw her to the ground and she felt her head collided with the pavement, but not hard enough to knock her out. "This can't get any worse…"


	3. Introductions and Revelations

"OH MY COD ERIDAN, ERIDAN WE HIT SOMEBODY!" Nepeta groaned as she rolled over to her back. She looked up at the clear blue sky and damned it for being so happy. Her view was then blocked by a girl's head. Her long hair kept swishing across Nepeta's face until the girl pulled away.

"No shit Fef! Is she alivve?"

"I think so! Oh cod, I think she's bleedin'!"

'Interesting ascents. Irish? Or Scottish…?' Their voices sounded vaguely familiar; perhaps she had heard them around school? Her vision was hazy and a black ring was starting to engulf her vision.

When she opened her eyes again all she saw was a perfectly white ceiling. She could her the beeping of a heart monitor and could faintly pick up voices outside. She was in that place again. Well, shit.

The door to the opened and Nepeta's eyes rolled over to glance at her visitors. They weren't anyone she knew, so they were probably the couple that had hit her.  
They didn't seem too much older than her. The girl was a tiny bit plump, but by no means looked bad. She dressed like some Hawaiian hippie and the longest damn hair Nepeta had ever seen. The boy on the other hand looked like some over dressed, angsty hipster.

"Fef, should we be really doin' this? I talked to Kar and he said that she's responsible for the incidents that happened to Tavv, Vvrisk, and Terezi! He also said she might havve somethin' to do wwith Aradia's death! Don't wwant to be helpin' some psychopath!" The two hadn't realized she was awake. Good.

The girl gave him a sharp glare. "Eridan! I know that's not true. Yes she was friends with them when all that happened, but she herself did nothing! I don't want to hear you say anyfin like that again! And you know Karkat is still very upset about Sollux, so he's probably exaggerating."

Karkat…that name was vaguely familiar to Nepeta. Aradia mentioned him occasionally. He was a good friend of Sollux's or something…Tav…Did he mean Tavros? He fell down some stairs and landed on his head. Now he was paralyzed. It was one of the more horrifying things she's seen. And Vrisk must be Vriska...Didn't she lose an arm awhile back? Nepeta and she weren't too close. And Terezi…poor Terezi. She became blind after the acid incident. She didn't do anything to them. They were her friends, and bad things happened to them. Just like Equius and her parents. And Aradia.

_Aradia._

That weird text she had gotten before Equius was hurt. The person had signed it as Aradia. And Sollux, he was screaming about how someone wouldn't leave. And how her death was her fault…her cell phone. Where was her stuff?

Nepeta lifted herself up right, still rather groggy. "Where's my stuff?"

The girl, Fef, perks up and dashed to Nepeta's side. "Oh thank Cod you're okay. I'm so sorry about yesterday! It's our fault-"

"Our fault?! Our fault my ass! She ran in front of my car like a fuckin' idiot!"

"Eridan!"

The hipster held his tongue despite the fact he probably had a lot more to say.

"Anyway, like I said we're so sorry about yesterday! Once the doctors say you can go home we'll be glad to take you to your house. Oh, I'm Feferi Peixes and this," She gestured towards the hipster. "Is Eridan Ampora." She kept talking but Nepeta tuned her out. Eridan had this weary look on his face. He had zero trust in her. Whatever this Karkat person told him, he believed it.

"I didn't do anything."

Nepeta's sudden comment caught them both off guard.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I didn't do anything to them. They were my friends. I would never hurt them."

Eridan paled a bit. "Y-you heard that!? Oh, God I'm sorry! It's just-"

"I don't care. As long as you know. Where's my stuff?" She began to slide out of the bed, but Feferi stopped her.

"Wait, listen, you've just woken up after being hit by a car. Lay down and wait for the doctors to discharge you okay?" Feferi probably wasn't going to ask again, and Nepeta was  
pretty tired. So, she sat back down on the bed with low growl.

"Fine…can I have my cell phone though?"

Feferi gave a quick yes and skipped over to Nepeta's little pile of stuff. She grabbed the beat up phone and entered something into it before giving it to Nepeta.

"Here you go! I put in my cell so you can call me to pick you up! Quick recovery!" She grabbed Eridan by the arm and the two left.

The room became quiet again and Nepeta was left with only her thoughts to entertain her. She really hated hospitals.

She flips through her texts until she came upon the one she was looking for. The one from "Aradia". She angrily tapped out a reply. This imposter was going to get ripped a new one.

_:33 who the fuck are you? If you think it's funny to impersonate my dead friend I will rip your worthless head off_

A reply came quicker than she expected.

_Nep, it's me. I pr0mis._

_:33 then prove it_

_ Y0ur father called y0u Catnep when y0u were little._

Nepeta sat in shock. Only one person outside her family knew that. And that person had died in a car accident and was texting from beyond the grave.

0663e4bf12 


End file.
